New Life
by venhelsing1
Summary: Bella wakes up to a new world. She finds the Cullens and has a preference for one of them. Bella/Edward first fanfic please review
1. introduction

I am alone in the middle of the woods. I have been alone for my entire existence. My name is Bella Swan. I was born in Forks Washington. I stopped ageing at seventeen. It was when I was exploring in the woods one day. I had heard rustling noises and my curiosity got the best of me. It was that day that I was turned into a vampire. The nomad that changed me was a man named Dimitri. He was living in Russia during the time before his change. After he had bitten me it was complete and utter TORCHER! The pain lasted for three days. After the pain had finally subsided from my toes and fingertips the pain started numbing all over my body and finally the pain was only in my heart. My heart did not go without a fight it beat for one last time before it stopped and remained silent. Like it would for the rest of eternity.

I opened my eyes to a totally new world. I could see single dust specks in the air. I could smell the musty smell of the room I was in. I could hear farther then I ever thought my ears could. I was still in my own world figuring out this new sense of sight and hearing when I felt a burning in my throat. I was thirsty.


	2. hunting

My throat was burning so bad as I looked for an exit. I looked around the room seeing that it had one window and one door that locked from the outside. The window was welded shut and the door was locked.

I decided to try my strength and wrenched the door from its hinges. I smiled knowing that I had strength. But I did not smile for long, for the burning in my throat was starting to get pretty uncomfortable. I stepped outside letting the cold air hit me I took a deep breath through my nose and smelled pine from the trees. And a wet kind of smell I'm guessing from the mold on the rocks. But I also smelled something, something appealing. I looked in the direction that the scent was coming from. I had this feeling to run towards it. I acted on that feeling I took of like a bat out of hell.

I must be running at 100 mph. the trees flying past me. I could see everything you would think that I would hit a tree but I didn't with these new eyes I could see at least a mile in front of me as if it was right in front of me.

I finally saw the source of the smell, it was o mountain lion I lounged toward it, snapped its neck, then bit into its neck and drank. The hot liquid running down my throat quenched my thirst. After I drank it dry I stood up and still noticed a slight burn. But ignored it I had drank and now I had to find out what happened to me.

I ran back towards the place that I woke up in. once I stepped through the door I saw a man. He had to be the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He was at least six foot five. Hundred and fifty pounds but it was mostly muscle. He had broad shoulders, a straight nose and bright gold eyes. And he was smiling at me. I don't know why but I had a feeling I had seen him before. That was 70 years ago.

Please review!


	3. school

While thinking about my past I had forgotten where I was. I was supposed to be hunting. I quickly killed and fed off of three deer than ran home.

I am once again in forks. Posing as an orphan just getting away from the drama of the big city and just settling down. Today I start my first day at forks high school. I'm starting as a junior. Again. Being a vampire I choose to go to high school to just pretend that I am a regular teenager. Huh yah right. I have gone to high school seven times. It can be quite boring redoing high school over and over again but its way betters that being a nomad. Never settling in one place on your own. The irony of it all is that it's exactly what I do only after a certain amount of time.

I sigh when I enter my home. Well more like cabin. When I came back to forks I was running through the woods when I suddenly came across an old run down cabin. I went inside and automatically fell in love with it. Just the way it was built looked like it was from a fairy tale. I smile thinking about the old memory and head towards my room to get into some fresh clothes. I decide on a pair of faded blue skinny jeans and a green day shirt. Then my jacket, which is more, likes a medieval one. I grab my keys, wallet, and my backpack. I walk through the door and head towards my car, which is a red SSR camaro. I love my car. I hop in and throw my bag into the passenger seat. Then start the car and speed towards forks high school.

I get to school within five minutes, once I turn into the car park I can see that all the cars are pretty old the only nice one is a shiny silver Volvo. I find a parking space then before I even get out I see people staring I just only hope because of the car and not the person inside. But a girl can dream. I step out of the car then realize that they are staring at me. I mentally groan out of annoyance. But what can you do. I head towards the administration office. When I walk in they is an elderly woman sitting behind the desk. With well-worn clothes and glasses I look at her nametag and it say Mrs. Cope. She finally looks up and slightly jumps out of shock at seeing me no doubt. I kindly smile.

"Hello I am Bella Swan I'm new here", I say with kindness.

She stares at me for a second processing what I had said before nodding and handed me my schedule. I walk out the office without a backwards glance. And head towards the school. This should be an interesting day…..not.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I completely jinxed myself. Who'd a thought that there would be SEVEN vampires in the school! Excluding me! What was there a banner hanging from an over pass on the high way that said" ATTENTION ALL VAMPIRES, ENROLL AT FORKS HGIH AND RECEIVE A FREE MEAL" or something? Even on my way to calculus I caught a whiff of a vampire but I just thought it was my nose playing tricks on me. After finally finding my locker and dumping the books that Mrs. cope had given my in the office I made my way to my first class, but that was when the bell signaling that I was now late for my first class rang.

" Great", I thought with much disdain.

I walked quickly towards the door that read 7 and walked in. the teacher was giving me a dirty look before I was even fully in the room. He quickly signed my schedule then pointed to a desk in the back of the class. Which just so happened to be right next to an over excited boy with messy dirty blonde hair that strangely resembled a golden retriever. Careful not to show my disdain on my face, I started the long walk to the back of the class. Passing every stupid person in the room with a stupid look on their faces of finally seeing the reason for the big commotion his morning in the parking lot.

I quickly sat down in my seat and took out a book to read. Quickly loosing myself in the world of witches and wizards for the next hour and a half without hearing a thing from the teacher or the students. Hey vie been through high school seven times, I can block out everything and still pass. I was waking towards the door before the bell even rang but in doing so as soon as I opened the door I walked right into a body just as hard as my own. In shock I looked up and looked into the confused face of a vampire with golden eyes just like copper sex hair and mine. Shit!

AN: hey long times no see… I know that it's been over a year since my last update for any of my stories. I just wanted you guys t know that I'm still alive. Who would have thought that my freshmen year would have been like this? I loved every minute of it but it was painful too, not academic wise but everything else. Anyway enjoy and please review.


End file.
